


New Starts, New City

by Lightningflourish



Category: Achivement hunter - Fandom, sortamailicousgaming, vagabond's vagabonds - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningflourish/pseuds/Lightningflourish
Summary: It's a new start for lotti, armed with a small bag, and sniper and an extensive knowledge of explosives and electronics she is ready to put her past behind her and make her name know across the city of sin





	

A plane ticket, a bag for hand luggage, and an expertly hidden sniper was all the teen had as she boarded the flight 4553 from Glasgow to Los Santos. If she needed a distraction, the basic wiring in the equipment would suffice. The young Scot always had an interest in electronics and explosives. This may have earned her nickname Lightning, but anyone close to her knew her as Lotti. 

The 10 hour flight served as a time to think of why she had left the large country estate for the city of sin.

 

♧♧♧♧♧

"I refuse to call a girl who murders and sells drugs my daughter! This is the last time I pay bail for you; you understand?" 

 

"No father I don't. Give me a reason as to why I should listen? I'm 18 years old. I'm an adult I can do as I fucking please!" The blonde screamed. An intense sting was felt on her cheek as the man slapped the young girl causing her to stumble. 

 

"You are a child! And a dangerous one at that! When you got that unconditional for physics and electronics, I was so proud. But you used it to murder! To create fear! You insolent little brat!" 

 

"At least I didn't kill mother." The girl muttered and marched towards the house.

 

♧♧♧♧

'A new start. A new country. A new day,' the girl thought looking at the clouds go past as the plane descended onto the tarmac. While grabbing her things and walking into the hot Los Santos sun, her phone buzzed. 

From unknown: 

There has been a lot of buzz about Miss Flourish. Your escapade at Edinburgh airport certainly caught my eye. Even all the way over here in Los Santos. Meet my contact tomorrow night at the top of mt. Chiliad. You have a bright future ahead of you. Welcome to Los Santos, Miss Flourish. I hope you're ready to make the Scottish proud.

She smirked and text one word.

To Unknown: 

Aye.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks Fallz for helping me, I have no fucking clue how to write or work Ao3


End file.
